Dulce y Roja Adicción
by Lady Galya
Summary: "Su sangre era tan dulce...y tan adictiva, que no podía evitar transformarme al beberla"


**Disclaimers: Vampire Knight NO me pertenece (si me perteneciera, Yuuki estaría muerta hace bastante ¬¬)**

**Capitulo 1:**

Ese sabor en mi boca, dulce y adictivo, que solo me hacia desear mas, que me volvía loco, pero calmaba mi sed, provenía de esa persona, la cual deseaba tener mas que nada en el mundo, que ansiaba tomar en mis bazos, para no soltarla jamás. Esa frágil personita que tenia que no se que cosa, que me volvía loco...y su sangre...su dulce, deliciosa y mas que nada, adictiva sangre, que ella me daba sin reparo, solo para calmar mi sed de monstruo.

Cuando ella tomo mi mano, y se dirigió al baño, yo ya sabia que era lo que ella tenia en mente. Me hizo entrar, y luego cerro la puerta tras de si. Se abrió la blusa, dejando a la vista su blanco y frágil cuello, haciéndome sentir el mas horrible de los monstruos, pero al mismo tiempo, el mas afortunado por tener el placer de beber su sangre.

**-."Vamos Zero, bebe".** Me alentaba, mirándome con decisión.  
Me encantaba el poder tomarla por la cintura, acorralarla contra la pared, y tomar su mano, mientras lamia su cuello, antes de clavar mis colmillos en su cuello, y en ese momento, su sangre fluía hacia mi boca, mientras escuchaba un pequeño gemido salir de su boca, lo cual solo me hacia desear mas de ella, ya no solo quería beber su sangre, quería probar sus labios, que mis manos pudieran acariciar su piel, que sus manos no se apartaran de mi. La abracé con más fuerza, mientras succionaba ese delicioso elixir con más fuerza.

**"Zero..."**dijo entre jadeos, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de mi camisa. Mi sed ya estaba calmada, y terminaba de beber, para seguir una gota de sangre que se escurrió de mi boca, y que ahora bajaba por su cuello. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando mi lengua alcanzo esa gota traviesa y limpiaba su recorrido

Retire mi cabeza un poco para observar su expresión, pero seguía tan decidida y serena como al principio, luego una interrogante surgió en sus ojos.

**"Zero, ¿a que sabe mi sangre?".** Pregunto inocentemente.

Sabia que ella no pretendía ofenderme, en lo absoluto, era solo que la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, y no sabia que responder, así que cerré mis ojos para pensar en una respuesta. Al abrir los ojos, la sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, tan cerca, que podía sentir su calidez. Lentamente se acerco y poso sus labios en la comisura de mi boca, mientras pasaba su lengua por el borde de mi labio. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que no entendía como ella no era capaz de escucharlo.

**-."Mmm...sabe raro".** Dijo mientras se alejaba, con una pequeña gota de sangre en el labio.  
Negué con la cabeza ante tal blasfemia, mientras me acercaba a ella.

**-."Mentira, tu sangre es lo mas delicioso que jamás haya probado...".**Murmure cuando mis labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Podía sentir su respiración, que se aceleraba a cada segundo, sentía el calor que irradiaban sus labios...esos labios, que por tanto tiempo había anhelado sentir, tome su cabeza suavemente entre mis manos, para acercarla, mientras mis labios se amoldaban a los suyos.  
Por unos segundos, ella no reacciono, pero después, sus labios siguieron los míos, sus brazos ce cerraron en torno a mi cuello, mientras mis manos recorrían el trayecto de su rostro a su cintura, para aprisionarla entre mis brazos, y así acercar su cuerpo al mío.  
Podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, podía calibrar la delgadez de su cintura, sus manos aferrandose a mi espalda, su calido aliento...y el exquisito sabor a sangre en nuestras bocas.

Nos separamos, el más hermoso color carmesí coloreaba sus mejillas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestras miradas no se encontraron, sus manos ya no me sujetaban, sino que yacían en sus rodillas.

Tome una de sus manos para llevarla a mis labios y besarla suavemente.

**-."Te amo Yuuki, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."  
**

**-."Yo igual te amo Zero, antes estaba confundida, pero ahora lo se."**

Levanto su mirada, hasta encontrarse con la mía, y una calida sonrisa ilumino su rostro

* * *

**WIIIIIIIIII! primer Fic que subo XD! espero que no seáis malvadas conmigo u.u tengan paciencia: 3 si?**

**Si dejan reviews me harán la chica mas feliz del mundo *-***

**Ah, por si acaso: esto NO ha terminado (muajajajajajaja!) si me llegan reviews subiré mas, si *-*?**

**xoxo**

**Lady**


End file.
